Old
by Harper Rose
Summary: Things havent been the same, thats why when he came back we were all surprised and a little worried at what that meant. This is my first one and I dont know why its called old it popped into my head.


Things havent been the same, thats why when he came back we were all surprised and a little worried at what that meant.

We hadent seen him in 3 years after I graduated the last time I saw him was at Bill and Fleur's wedding.

He looked sad and tired, yet another death that he seemed to beleive was his fault, wich it never is.

He was there alone in the grooms famliy side and he was sitting next to me because Fleur needed to have her sibling and her friends to be maids of honor.

So seeing as how I never dated after He broke up with me for my saftey, I never really wanted anyone else.

So I was there the wedding was very casual in our backyard and everyone had no shoes on and I had on a silk mandrin coller dress.

I was sitting in a white wooden chair on the end next to a ribbon with flowers tied to them.

Harry was there like he said he was but he looked tired and sad. I dont remember him smiling once during the whole ceremony.

At the reception I was sitting at the table watching every one else laughing and having a good time.

watching Bill and Fleur sitting whispering to eachother, a conversation only they knew what was being said.

Ron dancing with Hermione. Her head was thrown back with laughter at somthing Ron had said, and he was just smiling at her.

Mum with dad talking at a table.

Fred and George were there and they were discussing someing with a man with gery hair and a bald spot on the back of his head.

"Would you like to dance with me?" A sightly deep voice said over my head, I looked up into brilliant green eyes surrounded by black frames and a creamy complexion.

Harry held his hand out to me and I took it.

He twirled me out on to the dance floor and wrapped a long arm around my waist and held the other.

" I am leaving tomorrow Ginny"

"I know"

After that we just danced in quiet until the song ended.

after that I went inside and up to my room and plopped on to my bed.

I drew my knees up to my chest and burried my face into my arms and just let the tears fall freely.

The one boy I truly loved since i first heard about him when I was five.

Thats all a girl really wants is a prince charming because their daddys let them belive

they are princesses.

And finally there he was trying to find his way on to the platform and I fell in love instantly. of course it took him 6 years to notice.

I under stood when he told me at dumbldores funeral that he was leaving and that he had to leave me and Ron and Hermione behind because he didnt want us in danger.

I fell asleep and when I woke up I had been covered in the purplr and green afgan my grandmother made me, and everybody was asleep I looked at the clock on my wall and it said it was four o'clock in the morning. I was about to go to sleep but I had that feeling you get when you know you arent the only one awake.

So I went down stairs and who should be trying toget his trunk to the fron door with out noise?

Harry Potter.

"Harry?"

I heard my name being said and I quickly turned around to find Ginny standing there in her dress she was wearing for the wedding.

"Oh...sorry...I-I didnt mean to wake you" I whispered

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere Gin please go back to bed?"

"Not until you tell me where"

"I cant." I said and she seemed to take that answer.

after we sat there in a silence she said "I never stopped loving you Harry. You were my night in shining armor, my prince charming, and you still are." all the while stepping closer to me. She then kissed my lips. she had the softest lips I had ever felt and as suddenly as it began it ended with a hug and with that I left.  
My last memory of him was when I was 16 and that was four years ago. When I went back to school that year I was so sad I couldnt talk to any one but Ron and Hermione and somtimes Luna. I confided in her beacuse I felt I could trust her. I became quiet started spending free time in my dorm by myself with my curtians drawn around me.

I was constantly day dreaming and thinking about him. If he was ok, If he was alive,

If he still loved me.

I wasnt destructive or anything just alittle sad and I stayed sad and I didnt stop being sad for a very long time.

I loved him and hated him. Hated him because he left me and I became like this.

But I loved him because deep down I had this feeling In my gut that he still loved me.

In my seventh year I was completely alone except for Luna and a couple of ghosts. I was made Head girl beacuase all I had done for the past 3 years was study and my grades reflected it.

In the middle of the year there was an attack in Moscow, which was the last place Harry had written to us from and I was so scared that he had been killed until a letter from him came telling me not to worry beacause he was alright.

Then I got a letter telling me he had to go into hidding and that all of us Weasleys should do the same.

I was NOT happy I didnt want to leave I wanted to finish school but my brothers came and picked me up anyway. and we went back to the burrow to pack some things.

I was allowed only two big boxes and a smaller third one I didnt pack much my pillows and comforter and afgan went in one my clothes in the other and the smaller held my favorite book a couple of notebooks and pens and some quills and art supplies.

The last thing I put In there was a picture it was taken right before my fith year and In it were Harry, Ron and Hermione, Fred and George, Bill, Charlie and me I was sitting on charlies shoulders and Ron had his arm around Hermione and she was staring up at him and she kept smiling andshaking her hair away from her eyes.

Fred and George both had arms around Harry. But Harry was staring at me and then he would stumble.

I hadent noticed I was crying until picture Charlie pulled out a very big umbrella to sheild everyone from my tears.

My door opened.

"Ginny, I thought I heard-Are you ok? whats wrong?" asked Hermione she was almost a weasley Ron asked her to marry him and were picking dates when we had to go and hide.

"I'm fine Hermione, just packing some stuff."

Hermione peeked in to the little box and saw the picture.

"Oh Ginny! Its ok every thing will be fine. Harry will come back for you and you'll both

have tons of babies and grow old and get fat together." Hermione said and pulld ginny into a hug.

"Sometimes I just want things to be the way they were before, when we were still kids and able to laugh and not be worried and when we didnt have to go In to hidding. When Sirius and Dumbledore were alive. When we had Harry"

they just sat there like that until Ron came up.

"Hermione I- oh sorry. Ginny are you ok?" Hermione gave him a not now look.

"When your done come help me put stuff in our boxes"

She nodded and Ron walked away.

"Come on Ginny lets put you in bed you need to rest. I will go and get you some tea."

She pulled the blankets over me as I layed down and as soon as my head hit that pillow I fell asleep 


End file.
